


Birthday Surprises

by Crazy4Kameron



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Kameron/pseuds/Crazy4Kameron
Summary: Vanessa just wanted to do something nice for Kameron on her birthday, but things don't always go as planned.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you all enjoy this Kamjie one shot that was inspired by Kameron's recent birthday and all of Kameron and Vanessa's recent online interactions. 
> 
> Thank you Mistress for always working your magic and making sure my fics flow and for adding that special something extra that always puts them over the top. And thank you Mac for being an amazing supportive beta and second set of eyes.

Vanessa was quick to turn the alarm off that morning. Making sure that Kam was still curled up under the covers, Vanessa noticed a small puddle of drool on the older girls pillow. She suppressed a smile as she tiptoed as quietly as she could into their shared on-suite bathroom to get ready for the day. She grabbed a coffee to-go on her way out the door to do her errands for the day. Vanjie wanted to make sure she was home before Kam woke up, but just in case something went wrong she made sure there was a note next to the bed explaining her absence. She had been making preparations all week. Called their beloved bakery to make sure that they could put some of Kam’s favourite bagels aside and to order a cake for the party they had been planning. The florist to make sure the bouquet was perfect, double, and triple-checking that both of them would have the day off work. 

Unlike Kameron, who always went all out for Vanessa's birthday, Vanjie had a tendency to be so wrapped up in work that she rarely was able to plan anything special. But this year was going to be different. Kameron had been going through a lot of hardships, both at work and in her social life. Her depression and anxiety had started to creep in again and she even had to take time away from work so that she could mentally recharge. Vanessa _had_ to make sure that this year Kameron remembered just how much she was loved and appreciated. 

Her first stop was the bakery across town. Kam used to love getting fresh-baked bagels for both of them, but with their crazy schedules these days, neither ever managed to get there in time. The bakery was either sold out or the bagels had been sitting too long for Kameron’s taste. 

Next was the florists to pick up the perfectly arranged bouquet of freesia and chocolate cosmos. Kameron loved that freesia’s smelled like strawberries and how the chocolate cosmos were aptly named and really did smell like chocolate. Vanessa found out just how much Kam loved these flowers on their first date. After grabbing coffee, they went for a stroll through the park and sat on a bench near a flower bed full of them. Kameron was especially fond of a bright pink one, that Vanessa just had to pick for her. Even if it was against the rules. 

When she got back in the car, Vanessa checked the time.

_9:30. Shit, Kam is going to get up soon. I need to bust my ass._

The last and final stop was to get the fresh-pressed Algerian coffee from the shop they had gone to on their first date. Kameron liked to say that she fell in love with two things that day. That shop held so many memories for both of them, so they did their best to show it all the support they could. Especially now that the big chain stores had started to move into town. 

\----

Kameron wakes up with a smile, ready to spend her birthday in bed, wrapped up with her beautiful girlfriend. Only she finds the bed empty. As she normally got up and left for work long before Vanessa, the younger woman’s side of the bed being empty before Kameron woke up was something she wasn’t used to. The apartment seemed quiet and she knew that they both had the day off together, so it only puzzled her more. Kameron got up and went out to the small kitchen but the apartment seemed to be empty. Kam could tell from the mess on the counter that someone had made coffee at some point though. 

“Vanjie? Baby? You home?” Kameron called out into the silence. After a moment of stillness, Kameron thought maybe Vanessa was hiding somewhere trying to surprise her. “If you’re trying to scare me, you can come out now.” 

Still no movement, no girlfriend. The only sounds were those of the birds chirping and traffic outside the window. 

Kameron went to check her phone. Maybe Vanjie left her a message letting her know that she had to go out for a bit and that she would be back. _There is nothing to worry about right?_ Kameron thought to herself. But there was nothing. No message. _There has to be a logical explanation. No need to panic._ Kameron tried to convince herself. _Just breathe. I'll send her a message and see where she is, she's always so scatterbrained I'm sure she just forgot._

**9:24am Hey babe. Just woke up and you're not here :( where are you?**

Kameron put her phone back on the nightstand and went to the bathroom. When she came back and checked her phone, there was no response. It wasn't like Vanessa to not at least send a **'sorry babe text u in a bit'**. This made Kameron begin to worry. So she called, but after about six rings it went to voicemail. A now slightly distraught Kameron left a message.

"Babe where are you? I missed you this morning. You remember what today is right baby? Hope you come home soon." Click. 

Kameron decided to just wait it out and stay calm. _Nothing to stress about. I’m not going to stress on my birthday. Maybe relaxing in bed and catching up on some reading will help distract me for a bit._

After rereading the same page four times and still not knowing what it said she gave up. She just couldn't concentrate on the words. They made no sense, somehow all blending together. She couldn’t conjure a scene in her mind to go with the inked letters on the page. Her mind had begun to swirl with thoughts of what could have happened, and why Vanessa wasn't answering her phone. Of course, the worst ones were at the forefront of her mind.

_She knows it’s my birthday. She knows that._

Second voicemail. Kameron’s tone is frazzled and crackling even as she speaks through a smile. "Why the fuck aren't you answering your phone?” she sings. “Am I really getting DUMPED?? on my BIRTHDAY??"

_Car accident?_

Voicemail number three. Kameron is on the bed, sitting in Vanessa’s spot, holding herself. Her voice is low and she chews her lip, making it bleed a little. “Hey, ignore that last message, I’m not mad at you please just gimme a buzz to let me know you’re okay.”

Nothing. No response. Kameron tried the office, only to get voicemail there too. 

Now Kameron decided it’s time to call in the big guns. So she scrolled through her contacts till she came to Silky's name and hit ‘call’. 

"Bitch you know what time it is?" Was the nicest way that Silky could have answered the phone.

"It's not that early.” Kameron huffed, knowing that Silky hated being disturbed before noon. “And Vanessa isn't answering her phone." 

“What you want me to do?” Kameron could tell that Silky really didn’t think it was that big of a deal by the tone of her voice. 

They sat in silence for a moment, waiting to see who would speak next. Kameron pulled the phone away from her face and grunted. “Maybe she’ll pick up if it's you! Call her to make sure she isn’t dead somewhere! I need to know _why_ she isn't answering any of my calls or texts. I even called the office; I'm completely freaking out! This isn't like Vanessa and you know it!" Kameron was doing her best to stay calm and failing miserably. 

"Okay okay, I'll call her and see if she answers, cause you right that do sound outta character for Vanj. But I'm sure there’s a perfectly good explanation.” 

"Thank you! Cause I really can't handle my girlfriend dying, or worse getting dumped on my birthday!!" This was when Kameron completely lost it, sobbing uncontrollably. 

\----

Vanessa hadn’t meant for things to take this long. She also didn’t mean to forget her phone in the car, only realizing she’d done when it began loudly ringing while she unlocked her door, her best friend’s face lighting up the screen. She picked up. "Hello?"

"Bitch what the fuck are you doing?" Silky asked. 

"I'm trying to finish up the last minute things I wanted to do to surprise Kam this morning," Vanjie answered wondering why her best friend was asking her this so early in the morning. "Why you wanna know?" 

"Cause your boo be blowing up my phone fucking up my good sleep.” Silky huffed.

Vanessa shot up ramrod straight in the driver's seat. 

“Freaking about you not answering your phone and you being dead and getting dumped on her birthday." Silky spat out, clearly over the whole situation and wanting to get back to sleep. 

Vanessa pulled the phone away from her ear long enough to check her notifications. "Shit."

“Guuuuurrrl you done dug yourself a hole under the doghouse and it ain’t even regular business hours yet." Silky's laugh was rough from just waking up. "Go fix this while you still can, girl. I'm going back to sleep."

"Aright, later hoe." Vanjie hung up the phone still trying to figure out how things had gone so badly, so fast. She had left a note on the nightstand! Hadn’t she???

_Shit, shit, shit! She must not have seen the note. Fuck! Now she's spiralling. Think Vanjie, think! I have to fix this. How do I fix this?...... I KNOW!!_

Vanjie started the car and was frantically on her way to one last stop before going home to handle this situation face to face.

\---

With her arms full of all the things that were supposed to be for Kameron's romantic surprise breakfast in bed, Vanessa knocked on the door. She had stopped on her way home to pick up balloons and champagne for mimosas. 

"Babe! Open the door! Please!"

If she could have reached her keys she would have done it herself. A few minutes later, she heard the locks being turned from the other side of the door as a very pissed off, still crying Kameron opened the door. 

"Surprise?!" Happy Birthday!" Was all Vanessa could get out, as Kam looked at all the things that were filling Vanjie's arms. 

"Baby I'm sorry. I never meant for you to freak out like that." Vanjie said apologetically. "I was an idiot and forgot my phone in the car, and the lines were longer than I thought. And I got to talking with that one barista that we like so much. I'm so sorry. I left you a note on your nightstand but obviously you must have missed it." 

Kameron realized in that moment that Vanessa wasn't ignoring her because she was going to dump her. Vanessa was trying to surprise her with something special and was just being scatterbrained Vanessa. Tears began to fall down her cheeks again as all of her anger and fear turned into shame and embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry too baby," Kameron sniffled, moving so Vanessa could empty her arms on the kitchen counter. 

"I wanted to do something real romantic, and surprise you with breakfast in bed,” Vanessa explained. “Look, I got your favourites. Freshly baked bagels from Best in the West and that coffee you love from our fave coffee shop. Asia said to tell you happy birthday too."

Kameron suddenly tackled Vanjie in a hug, holding her tighter than necessary. "I love you." 

"I love you too baby, but you're kinda cutting off my airway," Vanjie said, a little hoarse from how tight Kameron was holding her. 

"Sorry." Kam let go, a blush began to cover her cheeks. 

"Hey, why don't you go relax and let me bring you this breakfast in bed. How's that sound?" Vanjie asked, reaching up to wipe a stray tear that was still running down Kameron's cheek. 

Kameron smiled and nodded her head. Leaning in to get a quick kiss before heading back to bed to start her birthday the right way. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
